Mine
by Lemony Prescott
Summary: John goes on a morning jog and runs into Captain Jack Harkness, an old friend of his. They plan a 'get together' the next day, leaving a jealous Sherlock behind with someone named 'The Doctor'. Sherlock decides to tag along to make sure Jack doesn't touch his John. But what happens when he does? •Johnlock•


**Mine**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sherlock or Doctor who. I wish I did, but I don't. If I did own them, I would not be writing this. But Alas~**

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his black, leather chair as he plucked his violin. He was waiting for John to bring him his morning tea, but John was nowhere to be seen. Sherlock jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find two empty mugs and a tea bag. Sherlock quickly deduced that John was still gone.  
John went on morning jogs every day he woke up. Ever since he was deployed from Afghanistan, John went on jogs to stay fit and to be able to keep up with Sherlock whenever they chased a criminal through the streets of London. He would then take a (hot) shower and make him and Sherlock tea. Sherlock wondered what must have kept the Army doctor from returning on time. Sherlock deduced that he must have met someone.  
Sherlock felt his heart drop to his stomach at that idea.

They had been dating for two years. After Sherlock came back from his supposed death, he and John had finally tied the knot and started to date. Sure, John gave Sherlock a broken nose and a slur of curse words that would make a sailor gasp, but it was all worth it in the end.  
Sherlock knew John would never cheat on him. He strictly told John that if he found out that John had, in fact, cheated on him, he would possibly murder the person John cheated on Sherlock with. But they both knew that that would never happen.  
But that never stopped Sherlock from getting jealous and possessive about John. Like, whenever John came back from the surgery, Sherlock could tell that the nurses and other doctors were all over his John. The perfume and cologne.

Tedious.

But Sherlock knew that John liked the attention. It made him feel wanted.  
When he returned from Afghanistan, he was so alone and afraid. He had a limp and an awful tremor in his left hand. He didn't think that he would recover and become a doctor. But when he met Sherlock, he felt at home. Soon enough, they were running along the rooftops of London, with hot adrenalin pumping through John's veins. Sherlock mentally knew that he may have saved John's life, knowing that he was going into the suicidal stage from returning from the war. But that was what made John interesting in Sherlock's eyes.  
When Sherlock faked his death, he knew John would be wrecked. But what he didn't know was the physical and emotional damage he had inflicted on John. John had slumped back into that familiar lump in his life. He didn't eat, sleep, or work. He would just sit in his chair in Sherlock's blue, silky robe and stare into the distance. Sherlock would watch him do that with the cameras Mycroft had installed. Sherlock would watch, no matter how hard it was for him. He could literally hear his heart shattering into a million pieces.  
It was a matter of time till John tried to take his own life with the same sleeping pills that Ella, his therapist, had given him.  
When Sherlock heard the news, he raced to London. He was by John's bedside in no time. Sherlock had noticed the weight loss and the hideous damage he had inflicted on John Watson.  
John had eventually healed and socked Sherlock in the jaw and called him a couple of "names". But he couldn't stay mad at Sherlock forever.  
After the incident, Sherlock had vowed to never leave John like that ever again. And he intends to keep that promise.

After remembering what happened to John when he left him alone for too long, he jumped out of his chair and carefully set his violin down. He walked over to the window. He peeked out and found his John Watson conversing with some passing pedestrian.  
Sherlock frowned.  
He didn't like the way the man was looking at his John. Sherlock quickly turned on his heels and jumped down the stairs.  
He then burst out the door and saw a better look at the man.  
He started to deduce.  
The man had blue eyes with brown spicky-ish hair. He was wearing a lime-green dress shirt with brown suspenders. The suspenders weren't the fashionable brand, but they were made from a company that was discontinued. So, he is old fashioned.  
Sherlock snapped back to reality. He looked up to see the man and John both staring at him with a raised eyebrow. It was the strange man who decided to "break the ice".  
"Well, Hi there!" Sherlock noted the dilated pupils and the elevated heartbeat.  
Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at the man and turned to John.  
"Come inside. I require your assistance."  
John shot the man a apologetic smile and pulled Sherlock harshly by his arm. Sherlock kept his eyes narrowed at the man the whole way. The man just grinned back at him.  
John slammed the door and looked at Sherlock in the eye.  
"What the hell was that? Why would you go outside, in public, in nothing but a robe?!"  
Sherlock looked down and then he actually realized that he was indeed wearing his silky blue robe.  
Whoops!  
"I… I thought you liked to see me in my robe. You said and I quote "You look sexy in that blue robe'."  
John blushed furiously and looked to his right to see if Ms. Hudson was in.  
"Well, that doesn't mean that I want others to see you in it. Besides, it's true."  
Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. "What is true?"  
John pulled Sherlock's robe string and cuddled up to Sherlock's warm chest.  
"You do look really sexy in that robe."  
Sherlock wound his arms around John's small, muscular body. He rested his cheek on John's soft, blond hair.  
"I know." John pulled back and lightly punched Sherlock in the arm.  
"Oi! Way to ruin the moment, smart arse."  
Sherlock chuckled and pulled John up into his arms and kissed him deeply. John responded immediately and started to kiss back.  
Whenever they kissed, it had meaning. It wasn't just some lame kiss that meant nothing more than a simple kiss. Oh no. Whenever they kissed, they poured out their feelings for each other. John was kissing Sherlock back lovingly, while Sherlock was kissing John heatedly. He was truly pouring out his jealousy into the kiss.  
They pulled back as they heard someone weakly clear their throat.  
"Oh boys! You really should take that to your bedroom. And John, don't assume that just because my lights are off means that I'm not home."  
Sherlock looked down to the blond man in his arms with a small quirk of his lips. John looked back at the consulting detective. Sherlock put John back on the ground and turned to face Ms. Hudson.  
Sorry, Ms. Hudson. Won't happen again; at least in the hall. I will make no promise, though. You know how tempting John can be."  
John looked down at his feet with a deep crimson face. He looked up when he heard Ms. Hudson tut and a door closing.  
He bashfully looked up to see Sherlock smirking mischievously at him.  
"Oh god. What is going on in that funny brain of yours now? Or do I want to know?"  
Sherlock winked and ran up the stairs.

John woke up to a warm embrace. He burrowed into the chest and sighed. He and Sherlock had been sharing a room for almost a whole year now. You'd think that he was used to waking up in someone's arms. But truth be told, he was used to waking up in the coldness, fresh after a dark nightmare. He hasn't ever gotten a nightmare since he started to sleep with Sherlock. He felt at ease whenever he had Sherlock's strong arms wrapped around his torso. Just knowing that he will be there for him and protect him… It did wonders to John. John loved how possessive and protective Sherlock can be. Sure, sometimes he winks at some poor bloke just to get that little spike of jealousy whisk out of Sherlock.  
Sherlock would always glare or silently fume if John had to flirt with someone for a case. Sherlock had always despised those cases; where John had to flirt his way into a confession. Once, John actually was kissed by a murder. Sherlock had burst into the scene and gave the man a piece of his mind… And fist.  
Sherlock rolled to his right, now spooning John from behind as his arms tightened on John.  
John sighed and fell back into a deep slumber.

John sat down in his red chair with a cup of tea and the newspaper by his side. He was just about to sip his tea when he heard a familiar chime.  
John cursed under his breath as he stood up and sprinted to his and Sherlock's bedroom. He picked up his vibrating phone and answered it.  
"Dr. Watson," John said in a professional tone.  
"Ah, doctor! I was wondering if we could schedule for a beer tonight. How about we meet at the pub at eight? I have a friend who would downright love to meet Shirley boy."  
John smiled as he recognized who the voice belonged to.  
"You do know how to ask a bloke out, don't you? Sure, I guess. Though, who exactly is this 'friend' or yours?"  
"Always. Oh, well he is a Doctor."  
John raised an eyebrow but he didn't question further.  
"Alright. See you then, Capitan Harkness. Remember, don't get too excited. You know how Sherlock can be. Plus, I hear that I am a cuddly drunk…"  
There was a slight pause of silence from the other side of the call.  
"I guess that I should just find out for myself."  
John rolled his eyes and ended the call.  
He then laid his head against the chair and closed his eyes.

John stirred awake by a slap across the face.  
He opened his eyes immediately only to find Sherlock's face inches from his own. John flinched to the right and fell out of his chair, hitting the floor with a grunt.  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
John sat up and rubbed his back with a scowl. Sherlock just shrugged and sat down on the floor by John.  
"The doorbell was going off. I told it to 'Shut up', but it ceased to listen. Besides, you were starting to snore. It was giving me a headache."  
John's head snapped up as he heard the doorbell ring yet again. Sherlock glared at the ceiling with his teeth clenched.  
John stood up with a heavy sigh and unruffled his favorite purple jumper. He walked out the door and down the stairs to open the door.  
When he did, however, open the door, he beamed brightly and chuckled.

"Why, hello Jack! It's great to see you yet again. Is it time already? I'll just get my coat and then we'll be off, yeah? Oh, is this that friend of yours?"  
John gestured to the man besides Jack. He had brown spiky hair, big brown eyes, a weird nose, and a slightly creepy smile.  
"Ah, Captain, this is The Doctor." Captain Jack Harkness stepped closer to John and gave him a lopsided grin. "He will be Sherlock's entertainment for tonight."  
John smiled in amusement as he wondered how Sherlock would react to this strange man. The blond turned and looked up the stairs to see if Sherlock was there.  
Sure enough, Sherlock was squatting over the railing, watching them closely with narrowed eyes. His hair and his eyes were peering over the rail. John thought Sherlock looked almost kitten-like. He smiled at his boyfriend and waved at him.  
"Oi Sherlock! Get your boney arse over here so I can introduce you to my mates!"  
Sherlock's eyes narrowed dangerously at the word "mates", but he elegantly stood up and walked down the stairs to meet John. He held his head high and kept his eyes on the one who flirted with his John. Sherlock flicked his eyes to the man beside him.  
He then groaned from the tediousness as he wound his arm around John's waist possessively.  
"Well, this is Sherlock, my boyfriend." Sherlock rolled his eyes and hung his head to look at his naked feet. John just looked at his boyfriend with a pointed look. Sherlock just shook his head, turning on his heels and stormed upstairs.  
John sighed disappointedly and turned to 'The Doctor'.  
"He's all yours. If he does ANY "experiment", tell him that I said that we won't have funky time for a month." Upon seeing Jack's knowing-full smirk and the 'Doctor's' confused face, he quickly added, "he will know what it means, don't question him. He might just happen to tell you. Trust me; you wouldn't want to know, hopefully."  
"Well, unless you are Captain Jack," Jack added with a faint blush.  
John flushed and coughed awkwardly.  
"Well Jack, I'm ready when you are. And, uh, Doctor? Sherlock is just upstairs. Carful, he's moody," John said, grinning like an idiot.  
The doctor just gave John a tight smile and muttered "right".  
John nodded and gave them an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, I'm going to go say bye to Sherlock. I'll be quick."  
Jack nodded with a knowing smile on his face and the doctor just raised an eyebrow.

John stormed up the stairs and opened the door to find Sherlock sulking on the couch.  
"Do you really think he is better company than me?" Sherlock looked up to meet John's blue eyes with his grey.  
"Is that what you think? You see, but you don't observe, Sherlock Holmes," John said with a bright smile.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and snorted, but he didn't reply.  
John smiled and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Sherlock's forehead.  
"I'll be back soon. Please be nice to…The Doctor. And remember, no insanitary things in the microwave!"  
Sherlock closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't want his John to go off with some gay loop-headed idiot. But Sherlock knew better than to think that John would cheat on him. Heck, Sherlock had bought John a wedding brand! He was planning on asking John to marry him soon, but he didn't know when or where he was supposed to ask him. It was, after all, not his area.  
"Fine. Don't do anything stupid."  
John shook his head as he bounced down the stairs.

Jack had ordered John a beer to start.  
They both sat in a small booth (John still thinks that Jack sat there on purpose) and Jack ordered the first round.  
John couldn't help but wonder how Sherlock and the Doctor got along, and if 221b isn't on fire.  
"Yoo-hoo? Johnny?"  
John's attention snapped to Jack, forgetting his worries momentarily.  
"Oh, sorry. It's just… Sherlock isn't always well behaved with guests," John coughed awkwardly.  
Jack just raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Oh, I see. He can be rather 'naughty', right? Well, you should know that… The Doctor is basically asexual. Believe me, I've tried - "  
"- Ah, no. That is not what I meant. The last time Sherlock was alone with a stranger, he threatened him with bees."  
Jack leaned back in his seat and whistled.  
"He's been a pain, hasn't he? You need a real man to take care of you, Johnny."  
John snorted.  
"Oh, hmmm, like you, perhaps? Sorry, but that's not happening anytime soon."  
Jack leaned back in his seat, flashing John a toothy grin.  
"We'll see 'bout that."

Sherlock applied the bright pink lipstick to his lips. He then added mascara to his already long eyelashes, and put on his long, black, curly wig. He was almost ready to go spy on John, now. Sherlock dressed in a short pink dress and strapped on his black heels.  
He elegantly walked down the stairs, grabbing a fake purse on the way. 'The Doctor' met him halfway, hooking his arm into Sherlock's in a formal way.  
"You really think he won't notice anything? You forgot to shave your legs," exclaimed The Doctor as he looked Sherlock up and down with a small smile.  
"Ready?"  
Sherlock's lips quirked.  
"As I'll ever be."

John finished his second beer with a small cough. He and Jack had been sitting there awkwardly, just waiting for a distraction.

"So, I hear you're working at a clinic? How's that going?" Jack was obviously itching to get something out of John.  
John raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.  
"It's uh, good. My boss, Sarah, is still hitting on me. Figures. She's been after me ever since I walked in that place. Apparently, she doesn't know how to say no –"  
"– Who could ever say no to you? You are smart, beautiful, and humble. And I bet you could work a –"  
"– Alright, Capitan Harkness, I think I get the point, thank you very much."  
Jack blushed and reached across the table, grabbing John's hand in his own.  
"I know that you're still with Sherlock, but don't you remember how great it was last time? Sure, you weren't together with Sherlock, but that doesn't mean we can't….flirt."  
John glanced down to his watch, noting that he still had a whole hour to burn.  
"Want to go dance?"  
John giggled and jumped to his feet, forgetting about his drink.  
"Let's do it."

Sherlock and the Doctor walked smoothly through the doors and into the crowded bar. Sherlock scrunched up his nose from the aroma of sweat and alcohol. He immediately linked hands with the doctor and nodded to him, signaling his to put on his wig and hat.  
They walked awkwardly through the bar with a look of suspicion on their pearly-white faces. Sherlock turned and looked at the dance floor, spotting what he wanted immediately.  
There was (his) John and 'Jack Harkness', jamming it out on the dance floor, well more like rubbing against each other in tune.  
Sherlock felt his body go ridged and saw red. How dare this 'Jack' touch his John in such a way? Only he could rub against John that way.  
Wait…  
Why was John letting him? John knew better. John knew the thing Sherlock would do if he got possessive of jealous.  
He rushed forward, totally forgetting his date and the fact that he was in a dress, he grabbed the closest person to him and yanked them out of the way.  
"Oi, watch it," the man yelled.  
It was like time stopped.  
Everything was cut down and everybody stopped dancing.  
'Oops', Sherlock mentally thought as he rushed to the lady's room, hoping John didn't notice him.

John was thoroughly enjoying himself, hoping Sherlock wouldn't ruin this fun moment with his old bud.  
But some touchy, cranky lady had ruined everything instead.  
He and Jack looked at each other with dilated pupils. Sure, John was tipsy and Jack was smashed, but they full well knew what they were doing.  
The Harlem shake!  
Jack had been looking off to somewhere in the distance. All of a sudden, he tossed his head back; laughing, and then he sprinted to the table without looking back.  
John cursed under his breath and walked back to the table and sat down. Jack looked at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes like he knew something.  
"Hey, Johnny! I seriously think we should get down to business and just rent a room at some cheap motel and shag –"

*~*~*~*~*~*  
All of a sudden, a dark figure closed in on Jack and punched him straight in the nose. John stared with disbelieving eyes as he watched Jack fall to the ground with a grunt. Then, the only think he saw was…..  
….Hot pink?  
"You will not 'hit on' my boyfriend. If I ever see you 'making a move' on my boyfriend again, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your petty, little life. Now, go back to the deep, dark hole you managed to crawl out of."  
There, stood a lanky woman with a small tight, hot pink dress with black high heels. She had a ton of makeup on and long, black hair.  
Wait…. 'Boyfriend'?!  
Sherlock.  
Sherlock!  
"S-sherlock?"  
The woman just smiled and – Oh god. It was SO Sherlock.  
"What in the actual hell do you think you are doing?! Cross-dressing?! You don't even look like a woman! Besides, no straight guy would even give you a second glance with those hairy legs," John said as he observed Sherlock's new outfit.  
Sherlock just grinned wolfishly.  
"Well, apparently you did."  
John blushed hard and looked at the ground. Sherlock tossed his head back and gave John a long, deep laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sherlock and John sat in the cab with an awkward silence.  
"So, why pink?" John had asked with a small smile.  
"Why ever not? Isn't pink a feminine color?" Sherlock looked at John with his cat-like eyes.  
"Not always. I thought you, Mr. I know everything, would know that even some of the manliest men wear pink."  
Sherlock tilted his head, obviously deep in thought.  
"If I gave you a pair of pink underwear, will you wear them?"  
John giggled softly.  
"Sure. Yeah, I'll wear them for you."  
John looked out his window as the cab rolled on, noticing that Sherlock was deducing everything.  
"You flirted with him. I saw."  
John looked back at Sherlock with a look of shock. 'When had he seen them,' John mentally questioned.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and pushed on.

When they got to their flat, Ms. Hudson was waiting there. Of course, much to John's liking, she knew about Sherlock's little scheme.  
They set foot to getting upstairs and out of the prying eyes of Ms. Hudson.  
When the stepped foot into their flat, Sherlock grabbed John by his coat collar and pinned him against the nearest wall.  
"Sherlo-"  
John's cry was cut short as Sherlock angrily pressed his lips to John's. It was a harsh, passionate kiss.  
At first, John was surprised by the sudden and intense kiss, but he soon relaxed and gave into it.

Sherlock felt Johns lips give way under his, mashing their mouths closer together. For minutes they carried on, lips smashing into each other in a heated kiss. Eventually, Sherlock pulled away from John for a moment to catch his breath. John took the opportunity to ask what had caused this sudden outburst if emotion.

"What was that for, Sherlock?" John asked, slightly breathless. Sherlock's eyes bore into his own as he answered.  
"I couldn't stand seeing that man flirt and touch with you." Sherlock said in disgust. "And to see you touch back nearly killed me. You are mine, John Hamish Watson. Mine and mine alone."

John smiled up at Sherlock, who looks wild, and angry, hair messed and eyes wide.  
"Yes, love, I am yours." He replied, hand gently cupping Sherlock's heated cheek. John slowly leaned up and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Sherlock's lips. Sherlock responded, kissing John back.

Within minutes, they found themselves kissing passionately, Johns other hand finding its place on Sherlock's other cheek while Sherlock's hands were pulling John in closer. Slowly but surely, Johns hands found their way into Sherlock's hair, gripping and tugging.

Sherlock stood, towering over the doctor underneath the street light. Sherlock nearly enveloped John, his coat billowing around them. Their kiss became an elaborate dance of tongues, with each exploring the other. No matter how hard John tried, he knew this was what he really wanted, to be here with Sherlock. John tugged at Sherlock's hair again, this time eliciting a slight moan from the detective. John smiled into the kiss.

He was so happy that he, and only he, could make Sherlock do that. A moment later they parted, their foreheads pressed together and Johns hands still buried deep in Sherlock's curls.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered, so low John almost missed it.  
"I love you too, you git." John said with a little laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sherlock and John walked to bed together, not wanting to be apart when John heard a beep. He looked over his shoulder to the table, finding that Sherlock had gotten a text message from an 'unknown' number.  
John looked back to see whether if Sherlock was watching.  
He wasn't.  
John grabbed the phone and opened the message with a grumpy face.  
'Will you marry me?'  
John gasped and dropped the phone, turning around.  
There was Sherlock dressed in a black tuxedo with a grin on his face that resembled a child on Christmas day. He was kneeling right in front of John with his arm stretched out, holding a small jewelry box with two silver ring bands.  
John felt tears prink into his eyes.  
"John Hamish Watson, I would be honored to call you my husband. I want to grow old with you and move to the country. Then we could raise bees and have a 'white picket fence', if you wished it. I just want to call you mine, and mine only."  
John felt the tears leak out of his eyes.  
"Oh god yes!"  
Sherlock held John's hand as he slipped the ring on John' finger.  
John into Sherlock's beautiful eyes and laughed whole-heartedly, falling to his knees and hugging Sherlock like he was a teddy bear.  
"God, I love you."  
Sherlock hugged back, setting down his ring.  
"I love you to, future John Hamish Watson-Holmes. Oh! I almost forgot, you'll have to wear the white tuxedo."  
John laughed and shook his head. Then, he kissed Sherlock and thought about his future with Sherlock Holmes.

Authors Note- Thank you SO MUCH for reading! Please leave me a

review and tell me what you thought! This was my fist crossover and I'm still kinda iffy about it. Please?! I would appreciate it! And also, a HUGE shout out to SilverOcean01 for writing the kiss scene! THANK YOU. Also, this is the prequel to my other fic, "The Unexpected Ride". Check it out! I love y'all!


End file.
